


blood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Murder, M/M, Mild Blood, Murder, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is just for funsies i suppose :3
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	blood

**Author's Note:**

> this is just for funsies i suppose :3

Peter rubs at his face, a fruitless attempt to wipe away his tears. He opens the door and he gasps.

Tony stands there. He’s covered in blood, an unhinged smile plastered on his face.

“What happened?” Peter panics.

Tony laughs, “Nothing you need to worry about, dearest.”

“What do you mean ‘nothing you need to worry about’?” Peter yells, pulling Tony into a tight hug, “You left without so much as a  _ note _ and you come back covered in  _ blood, _ Tony!”

Tony laughs again, much softer this time. He runs his fingers through Peter’s soft curls, it’s much more soothing than Peter would like to admit.

“Oh, honey,” Tony whispers, breath hot and promising, “it’s not  _ my _ blood.”


End file.
